


In the right place and time

by cat_enthusiast



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, Crystal Gigi and Nicky are cheerleaders, F/F, Jan is the unpopular one, Lesbian AU, Multi, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, this is literally only smut, top gigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_enthusiast/pseuds/cat_enthusiast
Summary: “Janice-” she started, speaking to her as one would to a child “-whatever you say, it's your word against ours, who do you think people are going to believe?”orthe one in which Jan gets the show of her life, and a heart attack possibly.
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	In the right place and time

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> it's what you expect from me at this point, more porn. 
> 
> a lil warning:  
> there's what I'd call accidental-non-consensual voyeurism. Please be aware of this cause it's pretty much the whole thing of the fic. If it makes you uncomfortable, then this is probably not the fic for you... 
> 
> thanks for always being so supportive, I'm in love with this fandom <3 (not the people that send hate to queens of color, y'all can choke)
> 
> (title from Knee Socks by Arctic Monkeys)

Jan was what one would call, the very bottom of the food chain. If the top were the cheerleaders and football players, the bottom was Jan. Just Jan. No one else to share her loneliness. 

Even Jackie, the girl that sometimes helped her with homework didn’t look at her twice in the hallways. And that's how she expects it to go. She's not particularly sad about it. It's not like she doesn't have friends outside of school. The girls from her theater classes are nice, and her best friend has been her neighbor for most of her life. Shame they never went to the same school. 

Heidi was a rare exception, like Jackie. Except that Heidi was different because she's a cheerleader. And that alone made Jan’s blood run cold. It's not like Heidi spared more than the occasional smile her way, but when she does Jan could hear people whispering. Being acquaintances (because they’re not friends, not really) with Heidi, although they only ever text when Heidi needs help with Math, meant that sometimes she couldn't avoid the locker rooms. She usually left the notes that Heidi asked for in the girl’s locker. She’d sometimes find something in return. A chocolate bar, sometimes a thank you note, one time some stickers and another one a half-smoked joint, which she left where she found it. 

Heidi was never around when she left her notes or homework, which was for the better. If Heidi was around then the whole team probably followed. And Jan wanted nothing more than to put distance between her and the cheerleaders. 

Occasionally sneaking into the locker room when it was empty was not a big deal. Yes, she had been caught before, but the whole squad knew what she did for Heidi, so they mostly let her be. 

That day the locker room was empty too. The cheerleaders had all gone home, and some were still on the field, stretching. Jan pushed the door open, bag slung over her shoulder. This was supposed to be a quick in-and-out thing. The door creaked, it was heavy and metal, and she didn’t bother closing it behind her. The place smelled like teenagers and she quickly ducked into the girl’s section, wanting nothing more than out of there as soon as possible. 

As she came in she sat down on the bench in the middle of the girl’s room, opening her backpack and retrieving the homework for Heidi.

Heidi’s locker was on the back and she made her way there with quick steps. There was nothing for her this time, and she sighed, leaving the papers inside and closing it again. Just as she turned around she heard voices and the front door screeching close.

A loud metallic thump startled her, followed by a loud moan that echoed in the big space. 

Jan wasn’t naive. The whine was indicative enough of what was happening. A football player and a cheerleader getting it on. She hoped they would make their way to the boy’s part of the locker room, so she could slip away unnoticed. 

But the giggling and smacking noises, very telling of the frantic kissing going on across the room, made her waver. It was a very feminine sound coming from not even ten feet away from her, none of the two sets of moans seemed to come from a man. That’s when she started fearing for herself.

There were no lesbian cheerleaders that she knew of. Although she wasn’t really in on all the gossiping happening around the popular circles, she was sure she’d known if two of the cheerleaders were seeing each other. Or whatever it was they were doing. 

“Gee- Fuck!” 

And that was the exact moment Jan knew she was completely and utterly fucked. She tried to keep her breathing even and small, but her heart was beating fast. 

If the cheerleaders were at the top of the food chain, then Gigi Goode was the metaphorical lion on top of them all. She was above everyone else, not even the football players dared disrespect her. She would easily disarm them with only her sharp words and a raised eyebrow. Gigi Goode was the undisputed queen. She and everyone else knew that. 

But the voice was undeniably Crystal’s. It was easy to tell. She had that whiny, high-pitched sort of voice that broke when she got too loud or excited, like a boy going through puberty. 

At that particular moment, it came out sharp and loud, followed by a broken cry. 

Crystal was the improbable cheerleader. She was the glue that held the group together it seemed. People laughed when she was around, and she made them all seem less threatening with her big smiles and happy attitude. She was also one of Gigi’s closest friends. 

Or more than friends, as the evidence suggested.

“You’re getting worked up by me touching these pretty tits of yours?” Gigi’s voice came from far away, but the echo made her sound like she was right there next to Jan. It was low and somewhat amused. The only answer she got was a groan from Crystal.

“Get it off, please.” Whined the curly-haired girl.

“Okay, alright” 

There was fumbling and she heard the steps getting closer to her. 

Realistically she knew there was no reason for them to go where Jan was, it was tucked away, and none of their lockers were there. But her heart was still thumping in her chest. She was afraid they could hear it.

Another long moan distracted her once again and indicated the girls were back at it. Jan’s guts filled with dread. The longer she was there, the more it looked like she was not going anywhere until the two cheerleaders were done. 

“God, you look so hot when you wear the uniform, that fucking skirt, makes me want to hike it up and fuck you right there.” Gigi seemed to still be in control, as she heard Crystal whimpering out a word she couldn’t make out.

It’s not that Jan was trying to listen, but they were loud, and she was there. There was no real way of ignoring them. She was still trying to wrap her head around what was happening a few feet away from her. 

“Want you naked too Geeg, come on.” There was more shuffling, and then Jan heard Gigi moaning for the first time. It was more restrained than Crystal’s, but she sounded just as turned on. 

It sounded like the girls were kissing again and Jan found herself urgently needing to get out of there before things escalated more than they already were. She peeked a little from the edge of a row of lockers. The scene shouldn’t have surprised her. But it left her out of breath anyway.

Crystal was on her knees on the bench in the middle of the room, naked. Gigi was standing in front of her, one foot on the ground, the other leg folded and placed on the bench, in between Crystal’s legs. She was also completely naked, except for a little pair of black underwear. 

They were kissing, holding onto each other. The room was filled with breathy moans and meowls, she could tell were coming from Crystal. The girl was grinding down onto the brunette’s thigh shamelessly.

Jan turned back around, breathing fast and heavy. 

“Are you going to get yourself off without me not even touching you? Are you that desperate baby?” Gigi’s voice… It was doing something for Jan too. It was hard to ignore how it took over the whole room even though it was sickly sweet.

“Yeah, been thinking about this all day” whined Crystal in a crescendo of moans and sighs. 

“I can tell, you are so wet for me.” That elicited a strangled cry from Crystal, and she heard an appreciative hum coming from Gigi “God, you’re so hot, come one, cum for me.”

Crystal did. Or at least that’s what Jan gathered from the frantic moans and high-pitched cries, followed by loud curses.

There was more kissing then, and Gigi praising her, girlfriend? When the sound of the door made her jump again. But it sounded like she was the most startled out of them all, which didn’t sit right with her. 

The door closed again, she heard light footsteps as she held her breath. She would never admit it, but she was a little worried the girls had been caught. 

“You’re late, angel.” Or maybe she shouldn’t be worried at all? 

Crystal spoke, all out of breath, her words a little slurred. Gigi giggled. And that was also new. Jan never recalled hearing Gigi Goode giggle like that, giddy and vibrant.

“Never late  _ mon amour,  _ always at the right time.” And okay, yes, that was Nicky Doll right there. “As far as I can tell, I couldn’t have arrived at a better time, you sound so fucking sexy when you come baby.” Then Nicky was kissing someone. Or someone was kissing someone, it was hard to tell when there were three of them now. Jan had to repeat that thought to herself. There were three of them. 

Nicky Doll was Gigi’s right hand, in a very aristocratic sort of way. She was the bombshell with the blonde hair and tanned skin. A cheerleader from head to toe. And she was French. Which made her all that much alluring. For a lack of lesbian cheerleaders, Nicky was the only openly bisexual one. She was usually laughing along with Crystal, joking around with the other girls and boys. She was open, talkative, and goofy. 

“Come here.” It was Gigi that spoke, immediately Jan could tell they were kissing, loud smacking noises, and low humming. 

Jan was even more confused now. What was going on? 

The feeling that she shouldn’t be witnessing this was constantly present. But there wasn’t much she could do. She was in too deep. If she made her presence known they’d know she had heard Crystal cumming on Gigi’s thigh. The thought made her squirm. 

“Get naked doll, want to fuck you until you can’t walk anymore,” Crystal said, voice muffled. She seemed to have gathered some courage. She sounded eager.

“That’s big talk,” teased Nicky, but there was an underlying warmth to it. 

“And I plan on following through” 

“Off! Thought Crys said naked, doll” Gigi commanded, followed by a loud groan by Nicky. Jan could only imagine what they were getting up to.

“Yeah, keep doing that baby.” It was Nicky again. “Hey!” 

“Don’t fret-" Gigi spoke "-Crys, on your knees baby, good girl. Nicky, I'm going to ride that pretty mouth, yeah?" 

She heard a muffled hum, but it seemed it was not enough for Gigi. 

"use your words baby" 

"yes! Yes, just- please Crys, stop teasing" Nicky huffed. She groaned loudly right after "so good, you're so good baby" 

"Fuck, you look so pretty eating Nicky out like that" Gigi moaned next. 

Jan tried, really, she did. She tried her best, but curiosity got the best of her. She peeked again, her eyes blown wide with what she kept telling herself was surprised. But really she was getting wetter by the second. 

Nicky was lying on the bench, Crystal on her knees on the floor, eating her out, Gigi straddling her face. The brunette had her back arched, hands grasping behind her at Nicky's hair. Her hips grinding down rhythmically. She was the picture of power, looking down at both her lovers with lust dripping from her eyes in a way that was so obvious, it made Jan turn back around. 

She heard Nicky coming shortly after, and Gigi followed with filthy words and curses. 

"Crys, don't stop, please pleaseple- nghh! Fuck yes!" it was still Nicky, babbling things Jan was not close enough to hear. She pressed her thighs together, resolute. She was not going to touch herself. It was bad enough that she was listening in on them fucking, when it was certainly not okay for her to do so. She felt guilty enough about the warmth pooling in her stomach. 

A loud cry reminded her where she was, and what was happening around her. 

"add another, yess!" 

"So full with our fingers babydoll, do you like it when we fuck you like this?" 

“Love it- I’m so close”

The picture that they painted once Jan turned to look again was pornographic, to say the least. Both Crystal and Gigi had two fingers inside of Nicky, who had her back arched away from the bench, mouth open in a silent scream. Crystal had frantically searched for Gigi’s mouth, and they met in a searing kiss as they kept fucking into their lover. 

Jan turned away when Nicky started coming again, this time louder. Her face reddened with shame, there was no way this was okay.

“So beautiful” she heard Crystal mutter quietly, followed by a whine. “Isn’t she Geeg? our beautiful girl” 

“The prettiest” agreed Gigi, kissing someone, presumably Nicky. 

Another five minutes passed, and the place was shrouded in silence. Jan kept herself breathing evenly, she knew they’d be able to hear her. As she could hear their ragged breathing. 

“Come on, I’ll take you home” Gigi broke the silence. “Mom and dad are away on a business trip”

“Can we go get ice cream first though?” 

Jan picked up on them dressing back up. The rustling of fabric and occasional kisses.

“Of course baby”

“Thank you Geeg, love you,” Crystal said. Jan could already hear their footsteps walking away, the door creaking open. 

“I love you too, both of you.” Gigi had never sounded so smitten and open before. 

“How did I get so lucky with both of you.” It was Nicky that spoke last, shutting the door behind her. 

Jan exhaled loudly. She hadn’t realized, but she had been shaking a little. She let herself fall to the ground but quickly pulled herself up again. She needed to get out of there before anything else happened.

On still trembling legs she forced herself to the exit, breathing in the fresh air.

“Oh, hello Janice, curious to see you here” 

Oh fuck.

“Gigi! Hi!” her voice betrayed her as the answer came out too fast and high-pitched. “I was just- um- leaving the homework for Heidi” 

“I suspected it was you, you know?” 

“Wh-?” 

“Did you get yourself off? Did you make yourself come listening to us, listening to me fucking my girlfriends?” She questioned, but it didn’t look like she was waiting for an answer. 

“How did you-” Gigi seemed to really enjoy interrupting her. Either that or she didn’t care for what Jan was about to say.

“Your phone, you left it on the bench.” She answered simply, smirking down at her. 

Jan patted herself down but didn’t need to. She knew the cheerleader was right. Gigi watched her with a wicked grin and Jan was a little frightened by it. Gigi was calm, too calm for someone that had been caught fucking two other cheerleaders on the school ground. Jan realized that Gigi had admitted to them being girlfriends, she knew it wasn’t something that slipped her, it was deliberate. Dangling from her long fingers, like bait, was Jan’s phone. 

She quickly took it, shoving it in her pocket. 

“What are you going to do?” Jan asked. Because she knew that’s what it boiled down to. Gigi wanting something from her, or her demanding something from Gigi. 

The cheerleader cackled and it sounded dangerous “Nothing” she said matter-of-factly like Jan was stupid and unable of reading the situation. “Janice-” she started, speaking to her as one would to a child “-whatever you say, it's your word against ours, who do you think people are going to believe?” 

With a raised eyebrow she turned back around, giving her a last look over her shoulder. It didn’t matter that at no point had passed through Jan’s head to out the girls or tell anyone about it. 

“And without your phone, it’s not like you have any proof, do you?” With that and a dazzling smile, she left, leaving Jan bewildered, unable to even move from her spot. 

Gigi was right. No one would believe her, and that knowledge made her spine tingle with something akin to fear. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you liked it please let me know! we writers thive off comments! 
> 
> if you want to talk or share ideas, my tumblr is amore-vincit-omnia


End file.
